


Under the Sun

by vivaforever597



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the events of the anime, Dia spends a weekend with her oldest friends, but despite the changes they've been through, some things never do change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revolutionator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionator/gifts).



> I couldn't decide whether to do the OTP (Kanamari) or the OT3, so I kind of split the difference with OTP shipping and OT3 friendship.
> 
> Also, it doesn't appear in the fic, but I do headcanon Dia as trans.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, revolutionator! This is a light, happy one to contrast with the more serious (though still happy and cute) extra I'm planning to write.
> 
> Title comes from [the Cheryl Cole song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr1bkbWKevE).

Mari dangled her legs over the edge of the dock, her gaze fixed several yards out, where a bolt of blue rose and fell with the waves. As a child, Mari had never wanted for any distraction money could buy: books, movies, games, electronics that would have stunned most of her classmates (to say nothing of Hanamaru). But she had realized early on that her favorite distraction was one she didn’t need to buy at all: just watching Kanan dive or swim, so graceful she seemed to become part of the water itself.

The sky was beginning to glow pink with the approaching sunset. She realized she had lost track of time just as much as Kanan had. How long had they been out? Two hours? More?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thud, as an industrial-size bottle of sunblock landed next to her. “You’ve been out so long you’re going to fry if you don’t put this on,” said a strident voice. “If you haven’t already.”

Mari smiled sweetly as she turned around to face Dia. “But Dia,” she wheedled, “if I get sunburned it just means you and Kanan will have to take extra good care of me.”

Dia scoffed as she lowered herself to sit beside Mari. “I’m not your mother,” she said, though her voice wasn’t quite as sharp as usual. Mari made an unintelligible cooing noise as she rested her head on Dia’s shoulder and nuzzled against her. Dia gave a beleaguered sigh. Heaven only knew why she put up with this. It was like having a second younger sister. One who was even _more_ affectionate and needy than Ruby.

“But you _are_ making us dinner tonight,” Mari said.

“Only because you two both refused to do it!” Dia snapped.

They heard a giggle and a splash as Kanan climbed onto the ladder and hoisted herself onto the dock. “You fight more than any two people I know,” she said as she crouched down, then wrapped her arms around them both while dropping a kiss on the top of Mari’s head. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were bitter rivals instead of best friends.”

Mari beamed as if it were a great compliment; Dia rolled her eyes in frustration. “You’re getting my sleeve wet,” she said, though she didn’t move.

Kanan giggled again and pressed her arm around Dia all the harder. “Why did I agree to come out for a whole weekend?” Dia muttered.

“Because you love us and we’re the best friends you’ve ever had,” Mari said sweetly, earning a resigned sigh from Dia.

“Come on, then,” Kanan said, squeezing Dia’s arm and patting Mari’s back as she rose. “We’ve got just enough time to eat outside before the sun sets.”

“Ooh, _al fresco!”_ Mari squealed. Kanan looked over her shoulder as she walked up the dock toward Mari’s mansion. She smiled as the two continued to bicker. The more things changed, she thought, the more they stayed the same…  
  


* * *

  
Less than a half hour later, Kanan and Mari were seated around a small table on the patio, as Dia set a plate at each place setting. Mari picked at the “meal” she had been served. “Dia, this is just omurice and bread,” she said, puzzled.

“Are you rejecting it?” Dia smirked. “You’ll have to make your own food. I’m not cooking anything more.”

“But it’s laaate!” Mari whined. “I’m a better cook than you, but I don’t want to cook _now!”_

“You’re not a —“ Dia cut herself off as she realized she couldn’t deny it.

“It’s a fine meal, Dia. Thank you for making it,” Kanan said.

Dia beamed. “See, Mari? If bread is good enough for Honoka Kousaka, the great leader of µ’s —“

This time Mari cut her off. “I’m not Kousaka-san,” she replied. She looked down at her plate as her stomach growled. “But I am hungry,” she muttered.

“That’s better.” Dia settled into her seat, then shielded her eyes from the bright sun. “I wouldn’t have thought we could catch any of the sunshine,” she muttered, as if she’d have preferred it that way.

 _“Yes!”_ Mari replied. “Daddy put the patio right here to catch the very last rays of sun.”

Dia suppressed her first thought, _he would_ , and tried to enjoy herself, and Mari’s wealth in spite of the other families’ struggles. But she couldn’t quite let it go... “Isn’t it nice he could do that instead of worrying about the food to go on the table?” she said, a bit bitterly. Kanan gave her a warning glance.

Mari pouted. “Not building it wouldn’t have made other people richer,” she said.

Sensing a fight about to boil over, Kanan eagerly searched for a distraction, and pounced on the first one she could see. “Look how the sunlight is sparkling in the water,” she said, not caring how dumb it might sound.

It worked, as Mari’s face lit up. _“Oh! Shiny!”  
_

* * *

  
That night in bed, Kanan’s sleepy thoughts of the sky and the sea were interrupted by a moan from Mari. “Kanannnnn,” she whined, “am I really as foolish as Dia says?”

Kanan knew a ploy for attention when she heard it. Especially when Mari’s hand was clawing at her waist: Mari’s favored way of asking for cuddles. Not that she minded either. “She’s only giving you back what you give her,” she said. She wrapped her arm around Mari’s back and allowed the girl to burrow into her chest.

“Aww,” Mari moaned, her voice muffled by Kanan’s nightshirt and her sizeable breasts. “You’re always nice to me,” she said in a singsong voice.

Kanan tightened her arm. “I have to be,” she said sweetly. She bent to kiss the back of Mari’s head, making the other woman giggle. “If I weren’t, you’d leave me, and then where would we be?”

Mari tilted her head back to look in her partner’s eyes and grin. “Oh, I don’t know if I’d leave you,” she purred. “You have other good qualities…” She reached over to cup Kanan’s behind.

“Mari!” Kanan exclaimed, more amused than annoyed.

_“It’s joke!”_

“I’ll give you _‘it’s joke’!”_ Kanan grinned and abruptly shifted her weight to throw Mari onto her back, underneath her.

“Ooh, Kanan, you’re so scary,” Mari said teasingly, a grin spreading across her face as well.

“I am?”

“Terrifying.”

“Well then, someone had better calm you down.” Kanan slid halfway off of Mari and lowered her head to allow her to press her lips against Mari’s. As she expected, Mari reached up to tuck her hands behind Kanan’s head, gently pressing her against herself, and slightly opened her mouth to let Kanan’s tongue in. After a few seconds of the kiss, Mari broke it off, only to begin tenderly kissing Kanan’s cheek and slide her hands up her top, one hand tracing her spine, the other her muscled abdomen, up to her ribcage, and finally to the base of her...

There was a loud bang on the wall. “Do you two realize how much noise you’re making?” Dia yelled from the other side. “I need my sleep, you know.”

Kanan and Mari, still in mid-makeout, froze, then locked gazes to laugh silently. Some things really did stay the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more of Mari crushing on her beautiful girlfriend and watching her swim/dive, and more of Dia (or others - Riko?) confronting her about her huge economic privilege compared to her classmates, so watch this space.
> 
> It's probably obvious that Mari is my favorite and Kanan is my waifu...


End file.
